


Half Full

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to ep 2.01. Comfort fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Full

"You okay in there?" Danny yells through the door. "Yo, Steve."

"I'm fine, Danny," Steve says, refusing to admit that after everything he's been through, the simple act of taking a shower has done him in. He leans against the sink and takes a deep breath as picks up the package of gauze. "I'm just, I just have to--"

"You don't sound fine. Open the damn door." There's a click as Danny turns the knob. "Never mind, I'll just do it myself," he says as he opens the unlocked door.

Steve's bathroom is tiny. There's barely enough room for one person, never mind two grown men but Steve isn't complaining. Especially when Danny's eyes soften and he shakes his head, clucking sympathetically. "You're a mess. A big, naked, bleeding mess."

Steve nods in agreement. Despite showering as carefully as he could manage, his wound is oozing blood from between the stitches. "I put the ointment on it, but I just need to wrap it and--" Steve waves a hand, trying to indicate how complicated the whole bandaging business has become.

He's really tired.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Danny takes the gauze from Steve's hand and sits on the edge of the tub. "Come here," he says with his hands on Steve's hips, turning him just so.

"Wait. I, uh, can I--"

Steve feels the need to point out that he's naked. That he needs to put on some clothes. At least his underwear. Because being naked with Danny manhandling him around, it's...interesting. Interesting in a way that Danny doesn't need to know about.

And then Danny presses a gauze pad to his wound. "Ow," Steve complains.

"Yes, ow. Hold this in place while I wrap it."

Steve obeys, holding the pad against the cut with two fingers. Danny unwinds the gauze and begins wrapping it around Steve's waist. With each go-around, he has to reach his arms around behind Steve's back, making Steve breathe in sharply. It's intimate, almost embarrassingly so, with Danny's nose brushing against Steve's stomach every time he leans in. Despite Steve's exhaustion, there's no hiding how very interested he is in having Danny this close to him. To have Danny touching him with deft fingers, a lock of hair falling forward to tickle Steve's stomach.

Then Danny sits back and catches sight of Steve's erection. His hands go still, his expression, perplexed.

"Sorry," Steve says in a hoarse voice. He's not sure what to do. He wants to touch Danny. He wants Danny to keep on touching him.

"Tape," Danny says after a moment.

"What?"

Finally, Danny raises his eyes. "Tape. For the gauze," he explains slowly.

Steve finds the tape and hands it to him, then watches dumbly as Danny tapes the gauze, running his fingers carefully along the strips to secure them in place. When Danny's finished, his hands drift down onto Steve's hips, caressing his skin. Steve holds himself very, very still. He's afraid to move, afraid to make a sound. He doesn't want Danny to stop. Ever.

"Steve," Danny says, soft as a sigh.

He rises to his feet, fingers still dragging over Steve's skin, up over the gauze wrapping, hands settling on Steve's waist. He looks so weary that Steve wants to apologize again but instead he reaches out, his hands going to Danny's shoulders, pulling him closer. Danny goes willingly, pressing himself flush against Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist as he rubs his face against Steve's neck.

"Oh god. What the hell are we doing?" Danny asks quietly. "Please, tell me."

"Hugging," Steve says.

It's wonderful, the feel of Danny's body against his, the scrape of Danny's whiskered cheek against his skin.

A snort of muffled laughter. "Right. Thank you, Mr. Helpful."

"Anytime." Steve noses Danny's soft, blond hair and runs a hand down Danny's back.

"We can't." Danny raises his head, eyes pleading. "You know that. It's just--this is really bad timing."

And Steve knows it. He knows it from the pained look on Danny's face when they talked in the car, knows how badly Danny had been hurt. Danny isn't okay, not by a long shot.

"Okay, okay," he says. "I understand." He lets go of Danny even though it hurts to do so, because it's the right thing to do. Only he can't step back, he can't move away from Danny because the damn sink is right behind him.

And because Danny isn't letting go of him.

"Danny?"

"I mean, really bad timing." Danny nuzzles Steve's neck.

"Okay," Steve says again, leaning hopefully into Danny's touch.

"So we should stop with this. Right now." Danny's lips brush Steve's jaw.

"Uh huh." Steve draws Danny closer, his cock pressing against Danny's hip.

Danny draws in a sharp breath. "You and me. It's ridiculous, right?" He moves a hand down over Steve's hip, fingers curling over the curve of Steve's ass.

Steve slides his mouth over Danny's cheek. "No," he says softly.

It's anything but ridiculous, especially when Danny's lips meet his in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Oh, fuck," Danny breathes, then kisses him again. And keeps on kissing him, until Steve's dizzy with it, until Steve is clinging desperately to Danny's shoulders, fingers digging in.

"Hey, hey, don't keel over on me." Danny pulls back, hands cupping Steve's face. "Look at you. You're all woozy."

"Been a long day," Steve admits.

"Oh. Oh, has it?" Danny's eyebrows rise. "What, was it the breaking out jail part? Or the taking down the police officer? Or running halfway across town as you bled out? Or maybe--"

"Danny." Steve closes his eyes. "Can we just go to bed?"

Danny falls silent for a moment and when Steve opens his eyes, he sees Danny gazing up at him with a mixture of exasperation and affection. "We?"

"Please." Steve's being shameless now and way too needy, but he's just spent a week in jail, expecting to be convicted of the governor's murder and expecting Danny to head to New Jersey to stay. To be with his family. With Rachel.

"Please?" Steve says again. He needs this. "Just to sleep. If you want."

Danny nods. "All right. Come on." He leads Steve out of the bathroom.

Steve follows Danny into the bedroom and collapses on the bed, half expecting Danny to make excuses and leave. But Danny stands in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, his expression contemplative as he watches Steve.

"The hell with it," Danny finally says, and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

To Steve's delight and astonishment, Danny strips naked and slides into bed next to him, all warm skin and busy hands. He kisses Steve breathless again, then kisses his neck, his chest, his stomach, handling him carefully, like Steve might break--and then oh fuck, Danny's mouth, Danny's sly, dirty mouth is on him, sucking him in. Steve gasps and moans and squirms, it feels good, so fucking good and when he comes, he's whispering Danny's name over and over, hands buried in Danny's hair.

Afterward, Steve fights off sleep long enough to reach blindly for Danny and hold him close, long enough to make Danny come all over him and it's only then that Steve allows himself to sleep, stretched out over Danny as Danny grunts and shifts and complains, yet laughing at the same time. And Steve falls asleep still in wonder over it all.

****

When Steve wakes, he's stiff and sore and confused. It takes him a moment to realize he's home, in his comfortable bed, so so comfortable, with soft sheets and fluffy pillows and oh hey, he's naked. He's naked because--

Danny. Him and Danny, together.

it's early--only a gray sliver of morning light shining from between the window shades. He stretches carefully, wincing at the sharp pain in his side, then frowns as his hand finds only empty space beside him. With a sinking feeling, he looks over. Danny is gone. Steve scrubs a hand over his face, disappointed. He had pushed Danny too hard. It was more than Danny was ready for.

He should have known better.

Then the toilet flushes, and Steve sighs in relief. When he hears the soft pad of bare feet, he turns to see Danny standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "There you are," he can't help saying.

"What?" Danny asks. "I had to take a leak."

He's naked, arms spread wide and it's still an astonishing sight--Danny. Naked. Naked with his broad hairy chest and slim hips and sleep-ruffled hair, so fucking beautiful it makes Steve's throat tight and his chest hurt.

It takes a moment to find his voice again. "Just thought maybe you had left. That you might be freaking out."

"Freaking out?"

"Yes," Steve explains. "You do that, sometimes."

"Why would I possibly be freaking out about this?" Danny asks, hands clasped against his chest. "Why? Because I've, oh, let's just say, bounced off of Rachel and directly onto you? Why should that possibly worry me?"

He's not yelling. He sounds quietly bewildered.

"Come back to bed, Danny." Steve moves over and lifts the bed cover encouragingly.

He's heartened when Danny doesn't hesitate, but immediately slides into bed, easing close to Steve, all warm skin and hard muscle.

"I mean, seriously," Danny says, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "You and me. You really think this can work? That it's not going to all end in bloodshed and tears?"

Steve pushes himself up on one elbow so he can look Danny in the eye. "Hey. We've made it this far."

Danny's eyebrows go up and up and up. "Ten hours. It's been ten--no, made that nine hours, Steven. And we were sleeping for most of it."

"See?" Steve grins. Then leans down and kisses Danny. "It's going to work out just fine."

Danny blinks. "You're impossible, you know that?" The naked affection in Danny's face makes Steve giddy. Maybe even a lot giddy.

"I thought I lost everything, Danny. And now, I've gotten it all back. And more. More than I ever had hoped." Steve runs a hand over Danny's chest. "So maybe I have good reason to be optimistic about things."

Danny laughs, placing his hand over Steve's. "Okay."

"Okay?" Steve asks with a grin.

"Okay. I can do optimism. Maybe."

"Good."

"After I get some more sleep," Danny adds, pulling Steve down across his chest.

And Steve is just fine with that.


End file.
